The Dreams of RainIndonesian Version
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Karena itu Sora.. tidurlah yang nyenyak. Ingatlah kembali setiap keping memori indah yang kita lalui bersama. Dan jangan khawatir.. karena aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Shounenai, RikuSora. Songfic : Hujan, by Opick.


Disclaimer : Tahu nggak, meskipun kepingiiiinn banget punya lisensi KH supaya bisa bikin episode shounen-ai antara Riku-chan dan Sora-kun.. tapi saia cukup lega dan bahagia bahwa KH itu punyanya SquareEnix dan Disney. Hohoho… saia berbahagia kok jadi penulis fanfic…

PERINGATAN!!!! Fanfic ini mengandung shounen-ai dan lumayan hiperbola!! Sorii….

"We are things such dreams are made on." – William Shakespeare.

A/N : HAH!!! DUMBLEDORE GAY??!!!! SERIUSSS??!!! WOW!!!!! –anuuu gak usah dipikirin.. cuma pikiran saia setelah baca berita bahwa J.K Rowling medeklarasikan bahwaDumbledore itu homo…- Yah, never mind, deh.. aku gak ada offense sama orang-orang yang homoseksual, kok… malah temenku ada yang beneran homo, meskipun cuma satu orang, hahaha… PEACE!!!

The Dream of Rain.

Aku tertegun.

Kutatap kaca di depanku. Kaca yang memantulkan sosok berjubah hitam yang tak terlihat wajahnya. Hujan yang turun sejak dua hari yang lalu membasahi jubah hitam yang kupakai, membuatnya semakin berat dipakai. Aku bisa merasakan dinginnya udara di sekitarku. Sejenak aku mendongak, memandang kegelapan di segala sudut jalanan, di sela bangunan-bangunan gelap, di antara cahaya lampu-lampu kecil…

Aku kembali menatap kaca di hadapanku. Perlahan, dengan gerakan ragu, aku membuka tudung jubah yang menutupi kepalaku. Membiarkan bulir-bulir hujan jatuh membasahi rambut dan wajahku. Ah, tidak. Bukan. Bukan wajahku. Benar… rambut perak panjang inipun.. bukan rambutku.

Kutatap lagi bayanganku di kaca.

Dan wajah Xehanort balik menatapku.

Tanganku terkepal. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak marah, melepaskan semua beban dan rasa sakit yang disebabkan Xehanort. Ya, aku benci sekali padanya!! Aku benar-benar membencinya! Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa aku membencinya? Apa kau tak akan membenci orang yang membuatmu menyakiti orang yang paling kau sayangi dalam hidupmu? Membuatmu menderita dengan perasaan bersalah yang terus mengendap di hatimu? Membuatmu harus merangkul kegelapan yang menakutkan? Membuatmu tak mampu melepaskan diri dari bayangannya meskipun dia sudah mati?

…dia membuatku menyakiti Sora…

…dia membuat Sora menderita…

_Hujan, kau ingatkan aku_

_Tentang satu rindu_

_Di masa yang lalu_

_Saat mimpi masih indah bersamamu…_

Sora… rasanya lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku menjenguknya si tempat Namine. Ia masih tertidur. Mengumpulkan kembali ingatannya yang dimanipulasi. Tertidur tenang.. tanpa tahu apa yang sedang kami lakukan untuk membantunya..

Mungkin lebih baik ia tak tahu..

Aku memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali wajah ceria Sora. Senyumnya, tawanya, pandangannya yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang… ia tak pernah berubah. Tak pernah. Aku masih ingat betul seperti apa Sora ketika kami masih berada di Destiny Island. Aku masih ingat seperti apa senyum nakalnya sebelum menarikku ke pantai.. tawa riangnya ketika aku menggelitiknya.. senyum hangatnya ketika ia memelukku…

Ah, ya… aku ingat. Saat pertama kali dia memelukku. Saat itu juga hujan. Ya… seperti sekarang ini. Kairi sedang sakit dan tak bisa ikut bersama kami ke pulau. Aku dan Sora memutuskan untuk bertanding renang… dan kami sedang berenang ketika hujan mendadak turun begitu deras. Kami berdebat sebentar sebelum tanpa sengaja aku berteriak kalau aku menyukainya. Sesaat aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah membiarkan rahasia terbesarku terbuka… ketika detik berikutnya, aku tersadar kalau Sora memelukku, menangis terisak-isak sampai aku takut ia tak bisa bernapas. Dan saat aku membalas pelukannya, ia tersenyum hangat… membisikkan kata-kata yang paling ingin kudengar darinya..

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Riku.."

_Terbayang satu wajah, penuh cinta, penuh kasih…_

_Terbayang satu wajah, penuh dengan kehangatan…_

Wajah Sora.. bagiku seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka. Aku tak pernah kesulitan menebak apa yang dipikirkan.. atau yang dirasakannya. Aku selalu bisa merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari wajahnya, baik waktu ia tersenyum, merengut, atau bahkan sedih.. ada kehangatan yang selalu terpancar dari wajahnya… atau tepatnya, dari sepasang bola biru yang berkilauan di wajahnya.

Pernah suatu saat, kami tak bertemu seharian di sekolah. Dan ketika kami bertemu di pantai, ia terus menerus mengikutiku ke manapun aku melangkah. Saat itu, aku tak bisa menahan tawaku setiap kali melihat wajah Sora. Karena di wajahnya terpantul jelas kalau dia merindukanku. Atau.. saat aku banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Kairi untuk membantunya dengan proyek Biologinya.. aku benar-benar menikmati wajah Sora yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau dia cemburu.

Lucu sekali..

Kadang aku heran. Kadang aku berpikir apakah orang lain menyadari kalau wajah Sora begitu… cantik. Jangan salah tangkap, maksudku bukan 'cantik' seperti Kairi. Bukan 'cantik' seperti perempuan. Tapi… ada kecantikan tersendiri pada wajah yang dibingkai rambut cokelat itu. Kecantikan yang terpantul dari senyum dan tawanya… dari sepasang mata biru langit yang berkilauan..

Kadang aku berpikir apa Kairi bisa menangkap kecantikan itu.

Kadang aku berpikir.. apa Sora pernah menyadari keindahan yang ia punyai..

_Tuhan, izinkanlah aku, bahagiakan dia_

_Meski dia tlah jauh_

_Biarkanlah aku berarti untuk dirinya.._

Sora… maafkan aku. Aku mengerti kau mencariku, ingin bertemu denganku.. tapi.. tidak. Aku tak ingin menemuimu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Egois, aku tahu. Dan kuakui, aku memang egois. Sangat egois. Tapi jangan khawatir.. karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Membantumu, melindungimu. Meski kau tidak sadar kalau aku selalu ada di sisimu…

Aku masih berpikir, jika kau tahu apa yang kulakukan untuk mengalahkan Roxas, dan bagaimana aku terperangkap dalam tubuh yang sangat kubenci ini… apakah kau akan marah? Huh… mungkin jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Karena kau memang tipe yang seperti itu, 'kan? Tidak ingin orang lain menderita demi dirimu. Selalu ingin melindungi orang lain.. selalu melakukan sesuatu demi orang lain. Kadang-kadang egois itu perlu, Sora.. jika memang dengan berlaku egois kita bisa bertahan hidup.. atau bisa melindungi orang yang paling berharga bagi kita..

Saat ini, kau tertidur di dalam arus memori, mencoba mengingat kembali semuanya. Dan selama kau tak mampu melindungi dirimu sendiri seperti saat ini, Sora… aku akan melindungimu. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untukmu, meskipun kecil.. atau meski pada akhirnya membuatku merasakan sakit atau menderita, aku tak peduli. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membantumu, untuk menebus semua hal yang kulakukan dan membuatmu menderita sebelumnya..

Karena itu, Sora.. tidurlah yang nyenyak. Ingatlah kembali setiap kepingan kecil memori yang sempat terhempas dari ingatanmu. Setiap keping memori indah yang kita lalui bersama, setiap keping memori tentangmu dan aku… tentang kita. Ingat-ingatlah semua yang sudah terjadi… sebelum kau bangun untuk kembali bertempur mencoba menyelamatkan dunia yang nyaris hancur ini.

Dan jangan pernah khawatir.. karena kau akan selalu berada di sisimu. Mengawasi dan melindungimu. Dan lagipula, aku tidak sendirian. Mickey ada di sini bersamaku, dan juga Diz.. mereka akan membantuku. Karena itu.. kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami akan bergerak sebagai pemain di belakang layar, melindungimu selama yang kami bisa.. dan kau tidak perlu tahu tentang apa yang sudah kami lakukan.. tentang apa yang sudah terjadi.

Jadi… tidurlah..

_Terbayang satu wajah, penuh cinta, penuh kasih_

_Terbayang satu wajah, penuh dengan kehangatan.._

Aku menatap wajah yang terpantul di kaca jendela di hadapanku, sebelum menghela napas. Dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi wajahku mengingatkanku bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Hujan… seperti waktu Sora memelukku dulu di Destiny Island. Hujan yang bagaikan mimpi. Tapi hujan ini berbeda…

Ya. Ini bukanlah mimpi. Masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk Sora. Aku masih punya tugas yang mendesak, tidak peduli bagaimana lelahnya aku saat ini. Aku menarik tudung jubah organisasi XIII kembali menutupi kepalaku, dan membuka portal kegelapan.

Dan detik berikutnya, aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang putih total. Aku melangkah, mendekati kaca bening yang mengurung orang yang paling berharga bagiku di dunia ini. Kutatap wajah lembut yang tertidur itu. Wajah lembut yang selalu menyiratkan cinta, kasih sayang, kehangatan, ampunan dan harapan..

Kusentuh kaca itu pelan.

"Sora…" panggilku meski aku tahu dia tak akan bisa mendengarku. "Mimpi indah.." aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum membiarkan tanganku jatuh dari kaca itu, dan berbisik lirih,

"Aku mencintaimu.."

_Kau, Sora…._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ehehehe.. gomen, ne… liriknya saia ubah sedikit. Abisnya khan gak lucu kalo pake 'Ibu'… hohoho.. :p Ada lagi sih.. yang diubah.. cuma dua kata, kok!!!

Fanfic yang rada gak jelas, ya? Tapiiii mohon reviewnya!!! Pusing euy, malem2 ngetik!!

Kenapa lagunya lagu Opick? Karena liriknya rasanya cocok buat Sora.. si imut yang luthu.. dan wajar khan kalo Riku pengen nebus kesalahannya selama ini? Nah! Berhubung saia cinta shounen-ai, jadi diplesetin dikit, deh.. hehehe…

Ya udawh, lah!! Komennya, duuuunk!!! Plisplisplisplis!!!!!


End file.
